Hanzo Amano
Hanzo Amano '(半蔵天野, ''Amano Hanzo), more commonly nicknamed 'Han '(ハン, Han), is a Taishoku Kokumin who, along with his sister, Bunko Amano, has lived for over a century, and currently owns a simple Coffee Shop within Japan. Appearance Due to his long lifespan, Han has went through many changes in his clothes, and to some extend in his physical appearance, though his body remains that of a youthful young man in his 20's. He is easily distinguished by his messy, and slightly spiky, gray hair and his golden eyes with black pupils. His current attire can be said to be that of a delinquent, he ties a red bandana covering his forehead and his head and covers it with a black cap, he wears a black leather jacket with a high collar and short sleeves, torn gray jeans and black boots. Han's left arm has a black flame tattoo that covers his entire hand and only the edges of the tattoo look like flames, making it somewhat appear as a glove, he wears a pearl necklace around his neck and has several bracelets on his right wrist. Personality Despite appearing as a delinquent, Han is actually a carefree individual who doesn't seek much in life and simply wants to enjoy his time along with his sister, Bunko, who he calls "Bu-nee". His carefree trait is what generally made him open a Coffee Shop to begin with, seeing it as a relaxing and easy life, and also so that he and his sister will have something to do and not get bored. He is suspected by many to be a siscon due to how he makes Bunko wear a different cosplay each day when serving customers in order to satisfy his own cosplay fetish, though he himself states he isn't a siscon but does love his sister. However, many of Han's actions strongly suggest he is a siscon, primarily the cosplays he makes his sister wear. While rarely appearing panic or distress in any way and while he is very accepting of the possibilities of disasters occuring to his Coffee Shop, Han is also very worried of such things happening, as a result he rarely ever leaves the shop unless he is forced to or another particular reason. Despite his ability to travel back in time, Han is well aware of the dangers that could happen if he were to mis use his abilities or try to toy with the timeline, fearing it may cause catastrophies or make it so he and his sister were never born in the present day. During battle, Han is an honorable fighter, while still not being truly fair in battle, he doesn't go as far as attacking his enemies when Han freezes time, which is when they are the most defenseless, even if it would end a fight instantly. He is unusually calm and collected in battle, not losing his composure, though when the situations turns against him and he is at a disadvantage, he loses his calm composure and does infact begin to worry about the outcome of the battle, in which Han will resort to fleeing and admitting his loss. Powers & Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Shindō Master: Kenpo Expert: Special Ability Space Time Manipulation (時空操作, Jikū Sōsa): Han's special ability is the ability to manipulate both space and time, simultaneously or seperately. Thanks to his long lifespan and ability to freeze time, Han was capable of mastering his special ability that he can flawlessly use it whenever he wishes. *'Time Travel': By manipulating time itself, Han can travel back in time to any date that he knows of, it requires detailed settings, day, month, year, time and place. Despite this, Han rarely uses this ability due to the severe dangers changing anything in the past can cause to the future, ironically he commonly uses it for simply touring in ancient times in the past with his sister. *'Time Freeze': Since Han can manipulate time itself, he is also capable of stopping it, freezing time but leaving himself still moving, he still ages even if time is frozen around him, it is thanks to this that he was capable of mastering his special ability and other ones. He is unable to make others unaffected by his time freeze even if he wanted to, only those who can manipulate time are unaffected by it. *'Spatial Slicing': A very powerful slash used by using his own hand as a sword, by swinging it forward like a sword, the slash can cut through space itself and is highly powerful and impossible to defend against due to it cutting through space itself, any defenses used against it will simply be cut along with the space. The damaged created by this spatial slicing can be repaired by Han, slashing through space can open protals to random locations in the world and even lead to another dimension within the spiritual realms. Getting sliced by the spatial slash doesn't cause damage per say, but simply "seperated the space that binds everything", meaning that even if one's arm was cut off by the spatial slash, it wouldn't be a real wound, but it will be seperated from the body, thus regeneration is ineffective and only Han is capable of restoring anything damaged by his spatial slicing. *'Teleportation': By bending space and time, Han is capable of instantly teleporting himself into a different location, he can teleport himself anywhere in the world in a blink of an eye, the travel to the destination isn't long either, taking minor seconds to reach the destination. **'Portal Creation': An alternate use of bending space and time which also involves cutting through space and time itself, openning portals to a different location to take others with him, since he can't teleport people with him, creating portals allows instantaneous travel to said location. *'Bubbles '(泡, Awa): A named ability of Han and particulary unique in its use, creating bubbles that within them Han can control both the space and time within it to his desire and to a much greater extend than what he can normally do. The bubbles can be enlarged into a dome that surrounds him and his enemies or just his enemies, if his enemies are within the dome than Han can fast forward time to as long as it needs to make his enemies rot faster, even if one is immortal, he can still make their body rot, though they can regenerate if it is not their entire body and only a limb, he can also send small bubbles as projectiles that once they pass through any living organism it accelerates time and makes it rot in a specific location that the bubbles had passed through. Stolen Abilities Cero: Trivia *Han's appearance is based off Sho Minamimoto from The World Ends With You. *The way Bunko refers to Han as "Ha-nii" is a pun for "honey", as it sounds very similar to the English word even when spoken in Japanese. *When taking the two first letters of the two siblings' given names, what is given is "HB" which is one of the author's most common nicknames, though it was unintentional. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Taishoku Kokumin Category:Chaotic Neutral